All That I'm Living For
by Missy Padfoot
Summary: HarryDraco: Everyone believes Harry and Hermione have the perfect marriage.Five years after a confusing party, Harry discovers that Draco Malfoy has a daughter with raven black hair and beautiful gray eyes. Slash, male pregnancy implied.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. JK Rowling owns it all.

**Author's Note: **Oopsie...another story... Now, I will point out that this story is a bit different than the other ones I have. In this story, it starts off as Harry/Hermione….but for a very good reason. Another thing I would like to point out is that this is slash…meaning male/male, if you didn't already know. The story will be Harry/Draco soon… so have faith in me….

On a personal note, I will say that I'm not too fond of Harry/Hermione. I got the idea for this story when I was discussing it on a website… and then I began thinking up this scenario in my head where Ron and Ginny dies. And what would have happened if only Hermione and Harry survived without them…I thought of this logically, so give me some credit! Please? Anyway, I want to know if or not this story is complete garbage…just tell me. I can take it… Warning: This contains Male Pregnancy…you have been warned.

**Chapter 1**

**#1 Harry Potter and Hermione Granger**

Harry Potter and Hermione Granger are possibly the most famous couple in the Wizarding World. Both have received the Order of Merlin, First Class, for their influence in the War against Lord Voldemort a few years back and are known for being the youngest recipients in history.

The powerful couple have known each other since their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and had been close friends for years. After the war and the loss of their other close friends, Ronald Weasley and Ginerva Weasley, they married. Mrs. Granger decided to keep her surname because of her stance in women's rights and how it's a bit degrading taken the 'male's' name; Mr. Potter, of course, supported his wife.

For three years, we have seen this power couple come up in the latter of the elite. Both are very private, but an inside source has reported that they are always acting as newlyweds, loving and playful.

Most of us, in the Wizarding World, can't wait to see when they become parents. No comment had been said about the subject, but we are sure, that when they do decide, their children will become as influential as them.

-Skeeter

* * *

"Interesting." Harry mumbled as he breezed through (The Wizarding World's Most Influential Witches and Wizards) the magazine that had been mailed to them. 

"What, Harry?" Hermione set down their morning breakfast for Harry and walked to the other side of the table with her own.

"Hm…turns out we are the most powerful couple in the Wizarding World." He said with an amused smile.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "We have got it every year for the past three yeas, Harry. What do you expect? Plus, I don't know what you're smiling about. I always thought that you despised the media…actually, I'm pretty sure of it."

"Well, this time is different because now they are expecting us to have children soon.'

Hermione chocked on her coffee. "What?!"

"Yep. They even have a poll on the bottom of the page. How does Olivia Granger-Potter sound to you?"

"Ridiculous!"

"Hm…how about Victoria? In my opinion…Victoria sounds too common to me."

Hermione glared at her husband. "Put the magazine down, Harry."

"No!" Harry browsed through the magazine. "Look! Fred and George made number three!"

"Put the paper down, Harry."

"_And, _Luna made number eight! Ha! Who knew that her weird clothes would be sooo popular?!"

"That's it, Harry! We are going to a party today!"

Harry's mouth dropped. "WHAT?!?!?! When did I ever agree to that?!?!"

"You did when you didn't listen to me! The ministry is throwing a ball or something because of the New Year."

"I'm not going!"

"You will and that's that."

Harry glared at Hermione.

Harry married Hermione after two of the youngest Weasleys died. They had no one else to go to and they knew that they were the only ones that would ever understand them. Let's not say they don't love each other, but it's not _that_ love. Heck, Hermione and Harry never even slept together. They have separate rooms and they both have separate relationships…but they make sure it will never leak to the press. Hermione is currently with a Zabini or something and Harry is single…

Still, Harry now resented Hermione for making him go to a stupid ball. New Years Eve was yesterday, so there was no point to this stupid ball!

Hermione had some nerve, the day of the thing too. Now, Harry had to probably go to Diagon Alley to get something to wear.

Harry sighed. He was sure to get drunk then.

* * *

"Harry Potter and his wife, Hermione Granger." The doorman announced to the hall. A few looked up and clapped.

Harry and Hermione walked down the steps and began looking for people who they knew. Someone tapped Harry's shoulder. He looked back and saw Fred and George grinning madly.

"What did you guys do?" Hermione asked warily.

If possible, their grins grew larger. "Nothing, Herms. Just standing here…talking to you."

Harry and Hermione narrowed their eyes. "Seriously what did you guys do?" Harry asked.

The twins pretended to look offended. "Hey look!" George pointed out, "It's looney."

"I think we should say hi."

"Right you are Fred."

"You know," Hermione said after they left prancing over to Luna, "they never answered our question."

Harry shrugged. "This will probably be big, considering that it's a new year…probably is one of their latest products."

"Hmm…"

Hermione walked over to the Minister of Magic. "Hello Seamus, how have you been doing?"

Seamus smiled. "Hermione! Harry! How have you been!?! I have been getting drunk for the past two hours in celebration!"

"Of the new year?"

"Nah, That was yesterday, today is for Witch Weekly's Top something…."

Harry paused and then turned to Hermione. "I thought this was for the Ministry?"

Hermione frowned. "Well, I thought it was. It said so…maybe they got confused?"

"This is too much of a coincidence!"

"Hmm….they probably tricked us…those bastards."

Seamus began laughing…too drunk, Harry assumed. "Mrs. Potty has a potty mouth."

"Seamus, that's not that funny…"

"Shhhhh…" he slurred. "They're announcing someone!"

"Draco Malfoy."

"What's he doing here?!?!" Harry exclaimed.

Seamus began speaking again. "Made number two on the list or something…..made number four me self…Minister of Magic and all…hot isn't he?"

"What?!"

"No need to shout, Harry. Ooh, look! There's Blaise. By Harry." Hermione left Harry alone with Blaise. Seamus looked around. "You know what's weird? I only drank a wee bit 'f fire whiskey and now I am drunk."

Harry looked at Seamus incredulously. "How in the world did you become Minister of Magic?"

Seamus looked at Harry and smiled. "Hmm…everyone loves the Irishman! Plus, I think I was the only one running."

"Hm."

Seamus, of course, wasn't bad looking. On the contrary, he was named one of the most eligible bachelors in the same magazine. The fact that he was totally irresponsible slipped people's mind's entirely.

"So what were you saying about Malfoy?"

"Hm? Oh! He's bloody hot, he is. Wouldn't mind going in the back with him…."

"Not that, Seamus! What were you saying about the list?"

"Oh! That, o' course. Um…he's rich or brilliant or something? Dunno, I think he's also number one in the most wanted men list…thing."

Harry rolled his eyes. Of course Malfoy was rich. That was probably the one thing that didn't change. Malfoy had apparently fled to France after seventh year and he hadn't been heard of since after the war. When he did turn up, he apparently became a Master in potions and received an Order of Merlin for discovering a cure for something. Any who, he got millions more for that very thing and now he's one of the richest Wizards alive.

Harry saw a waitress come by and he quickly grabbed a drink, not looking at what he drank. He knew, at that moment, it was going to be a long night.

Three hours later, the place was still packed. Many people had come up to Harry and had asked for an autograph. Harry obliged and often just left little squiggles.

Harry was seated facing the whole hall and he was drunk…so drunk, that it seemed he didn't have glasses on.

Hmm…damn alcohol. He was horny as hell!

"Hi sexy." Someone purred in his ear.

Harry smirked. That took care of that problem.

"Want to get out of here?"

It was a man's voice…hmm….but Harry didn't give a damn. He wasn't thinking right, remember?

Harry nodded and he apparated himself and the mysterious man to his mansion.

**Author's Note: **Please review! I want to know if my head ache from new years did brain damage or not…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. JK Rowling owns it all.

**Author's Note: **It has been exactly one year... well.. in my time zone it has. You might be getting this on the 2nd of January, but for me, it's still the first. So... one year! Now, this has been intentional. And if I have my way, this will be updated the first of next year too. It could be sooner, but eh, I like this tradition.Now, I promised SimplyBulisen some smut, but I failed! The scene got a bit complicated so I was like, screw it.

Plus, I can't write smut to save my life. :P In the last minute _(2 hours before posting)_ I decided that it was crap and started over. And so, I rushed at the end. Hehe. I got this in at 11:58 Pacific time. So I was cutting it close.

Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed!

**Chapter 2**

"Are you ready yet?" Hermione called from the bathroom. She looked over from the doorway as she put on an earring.

Harry grumbled as he adjusted his tie around his neck in the living room.

They lived in a large flat located in London. It was decorated with dark and rich colors like dark browns and greens and was always spotless. Too spotless for Harry's taste. When it was built, Hermione stepped in and said that they weren't going to have any hardwood floors, because of termites or something, so they got carpet. Which Harry loathed. It was a light beige, so if Harry dared to get it dirty, he would get into a large argument with Hermione. He couldn't wear shoes in his own home all because of that too.

Also, Hermione had put them on a vegetarian diet for the past couple of years, and Harry was still angsting over it. Why should he have to be forced to eat meat in secret? He could do whatever he damn well pleased! Of course, he would never tell Hermione that. Even though he was used to her lectures, he hated her being mad at him. And yes, he was a grown man, but Hermione was one of the only people he had and he hated the feeling of being closed off from her.

One of the only good things that Hermione gave was that she was always there for him and was a terrific actress. The fact that their marriage was fake just to protect his privacy, showed how much she cared. They needed a way to stop everyone from talking about Ron and Ginny and they needed a reason as to why they got so clingy to each other.

After the war, there had been many rumors as to why they had been so close. And the fact was that they were grieving about their lovers' deaths together. Then came in the news that the loose Death Eaters were out for Harry and Hermione and that just made them even closer. Because Harry had been drained a bit from magic, he wasn't as powerful as he used to be and he constantly needed Hermione. Then, they finally decided that they needed to bond so they could form a telepathic connection. They were always busy in the ministry, helping out families and such, so them being forced apart was inevitable. With the bond they chose, they were now able to talk from hundreds of miles away and they could instantly appear at the other's side when one was in danger.

The cons of that was that the bond they needed was a marriage one, (but thankfully not a permanent one) so they set out for everyone to believe that they were in love and got married.

Of course, the threat of Death Eaters was now almost nonexistent and they didn't need to keep up the pretense of a marriage. Also, Hermione and Blaise had been together for four solid years and Blaise had already confronted him that he wanted to propose to Hermione.

Hermione STILL didn't know WHY Harry finally decided to file for a divorce and it had taken Harry all he learned from Occlumency to block her from that information.

Blaise had become almost a replacement for Ron, though it was never voiced. He was a great drinking friend for Harry and a great boyfriend for Hermione. Blaise was constantly in their flat and even had a drawer for himself in Hermione's room. If Blaise wasn't there, he would either be with his mother, at the Ministry or one of his friends… which usually meant Malfoy.

Harry hadn't even seen Malfoy since the first party for Witches Weekly's annual list issue 7 years ago, and it was only brief glimpse that he saw.

Last he heard of the prick was that he had a daughter and was probably married, living in France.

Fred and George had just become so astonishingly successful that they had factories and work shops all over the world for their products. They were never in the same place for more than a couple of months so Hermione and Harry never really got to see the twins.

Luna had also come across a small fortune of her own. Her clothing store was quite the success with many girls, so it was NOW considered weird and strange if you WEREN'T wearing mini vegetables on your ears.

Hermione and Harry were currently getting ready to go to Italy for their photo shoot for the "Best Wizarding Partners" this year. Hermione and Harry were going because of the fact that they were the most popular Wizarding couple and best partners in the Ministry as co-heads for the Auror Department.

They naturally always got number one every year for the lists. The year before was "Most Charitable" and the year before that was "Best Looking". The latter, though, Hermione placed fourth when he placed first and there was a bit of taunting and teasing going on there.

The magazine, in a way to get them to show up for photo shoots, claimed that all profits would go to some type of charity. That instantly got Hermione hooked, though she claimed she wasn't being naïve. "It will not only raise money, but awareness!"

Because of that, they never failed to attend. And another benefit to this was that they got to see Fred, George and Luna again.

Hermione finally came out of the bathroom and looked around for her luggage.

Harry just finished with his tie and looked for his coat. He then glared at Hermione when he saw that his luggage was extremely heavy. One of the rules of their flat was that they couldn't use magic, because it would only make them lazier. Or so Hermione says.

"Are you ready?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded and they began walking out of their flat, carefully locking and warding it.

They proceeded to the elevators, left the lobby and headed to the back of their building. Then, Hermione took out a gold butterfly pin and Harry grasped it with Hermione.

"_Portus_"

* * *

They arrived in a room that had everything white. 

Then they saw the coordinator of the whole thing. Beatrice Clemens.

Hermione snorted next to Harry when she saw her. "Hello Mr. Potter." Beatrice shook Harry hands with a smile. She then looked at Hermione. "Oh, hello."

Hermione rolled her eyes but Clemens didn't seem to notice.

Clemens took out papers from her clip board and began handing them to Harry, which in turn, Harry handed them to Hermione.

"These are your living arrangements for this year." She smiled. "You are in the seventh level of the building and you will be on the same floor as Misters Fred and George Weasley, as always.

"This is your key." She reached into her pocket and took out a key and handed it to Harry, which then he passed to Hermione. "And this." She took out another paper, "Is your schedule for your shoot. As usual, it will only take a day and then you are okay to leave for home or stay here for 2 more days and enjoy the sites of Milan's Wizarding quarter."

"For free, of course." She added. Harry nodded absent mindedly and handed the paper to Hermione again.

To their dismay, Fred and George hadn't arrived yet and they probably wouldn't come until the time for their shoot and leave straight away again. It really came as a big surprise when they became really dedicated to their business.

"Where's Blaise?" Harry asked when they unpacked and got ready to go to bed. Harry grabbed the couch, as usual.

"Off with his mother."

"Oh." Harry gave a soft smile. He knew exactly why Blaise was with his mother for.

When they were ready to go to sleep, he whispered "nox" and all the lights were out.

* * *

The next day, they got up and had breakfast down in the dining room of the hotel. 

It was when Harry stirred his coffee that he spotted Fred and George come in.

"Hey mates!" They sat at Harry and Hermione's table, making Hermione put her newspaper down.

"George! Fred! How are you? Did you barely get here?"

Hermione asked.

"Yep." Answered Fred. He was the one with short hair where George kept it a bit longer.

George grabbed Hermione's muffin and she didn't mind.

"So, where were you guys right before?"

George answered this time. "Oh, we were doing some business in Spain. Another WWW shop will open soon there and we were getting the finally adjustments ready."

"Oh. So, have you seen anyone else on your way here?" Harry asked. He begin cutting up his pancakes.

"Yep, saw Finnigan and Looney walking out the door just when we came in. It looked like they were heading down to the markets. I think I even saw a shiny rock on Luna's finger, as a matter of fact."

"Yep," Fred added, "looks like she's introducing cockroach rings."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"So when are you guys scheduled to take your pictures? Do you know what your set is going to be yet?"

The twins shrugged. "We don't what the set will be like this year, but we are scheduled at 2 in the evening. You guys?"

"In a few minutes, we are heading to make up." Hermione answered. Then she sighed. "Never mind, I guess it's now."

Harry frowned and looked to see as to where she was looking and saw Beatrice come in with her clip board, looking right at them.

Hermione put down her newspaper and wiped the napkin across her lips and Harry looked at his pancakes longingly. He didn't get to eat much… and they were so good.

Harry sighed and got up and followed Hermione and Beatrice, not failing to see the wink Beatrice gave him. He sighed.

As they left the elevator in the third floor, they passed by a room with flashing lights. Harry looked in.

Inside was a big gray, velvet-like screen and there in front of it, was a girl with long black hair and gray eyes sitting in a chair that look like a throne; carved out of gold with red velvet for the cushion. And behind the girl was a man with blond hair and gray eyes, smirking and looking down at his, what seemed to be, his daughter as the photographer took his pictures… a man Harry hadn't seen in years.

Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**Author's Note**: By the way, check out a story I was beta for! _-shamelessly advertises because she's so happy she beta'd -_A link to the kasiastania is located in my profile. Please review! And happy new year! 


End file.
